elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scheduled for Execution
Having problems with this quest before and I just started this quest today. What are the easy steps to get this quest completed?--ShakenMike 14:45, 28 February 2007 (CST) :The easiest and fastest way is to kill all the guards while going through the sewers, then killing Valen. You complete the quest and get the reward, however you forfeit the bonus. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:24, 28 February 2007 (CST) Quest Rewards The rewards are 200g and scales of pitiless justice, somebody should add this :It is listed in the Quest Overview section already, the amount of gold you get is based on your level when you finish the quest, and the scales is a bonus reward. \*\ Hellhound43 02:06, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Infinite Sneak XP Glitch I'm surprised this hasn't been discovered/added to the page yet but I thought I'd share my experiences with this odd little glitch I found playing through this quest. Assuming you've managed to sneak past every guard without detection, or alternatively killed them all (with no bonus) and have no guards chasing after you when you get to the "cut-scene" of the Guard harassing Dreth you should be able to enter Sneak mode, and continue sneaking around your cell (because you do not gain experience by being in Sneak mode undetected by NPC's, but must actually be moving around them) it will always consider you undetected by Dreth, even when standing at the gate of your cell in plain sight. I can only think of this as a little glitch on Bethesda's part with them not wanting you to be detected by the Guard during the "cut-scene" but nonetheless it still works, even with any latest patch. So, anyone else discover this? I raised about 12 levels with it. :That's normal gameplay, not a glitch. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) It's normal gameplay for me to be able to blatantly stand in front of someone in sneak mode, where they would obviously see me, and still get experience for it? Sound realistic, nice work Bethesda. :Don't compare video games to real life; you would fail epically. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:14, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Bonus Does killing normal city guards or Jailer count too? -- 15:54, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, you'll lose the bonus. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I just have a question, How do you get past the guards? And Im a little bit worried. But scince im on level 23 i can handle it. Are there any Asassins in this quest "Schuled For Exicution?" Asassins are very scary and im doing this quest right now... SO HELP ME!!!! Will i get fined if i Kill the guards? : Very carefully. You only need to really be wary of the guards with the torches. You can be standing close enough to pickpocket the others and there's only a very small chance they'll notice you unless they turn towards you. And no Assassins, just guards. : And yes, each guard killed will carry the murder fine (1,000 per guard). Although if the killing point is done by something like poison, you'll only get an assault fine (40). Though you lose your chance at the bonus. Great Mara (talk) 02:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Owning the Key I escaped the jail (before the mission) took three keys from guards I killed and hid them in my cell. When I came upon this mission, I walked into the prison (using the key) and killed the target. I get a message later saying I wouldn't get the bonus because I killed a guard. Can someone explain why this would happen, seeing as I killed the guard four in-game weeks before and his body was still on the bastion. Ezio Auditore 1459 (talk) 03:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Added quote I went up to dreth and spoke to him and said nothing, opened his cell and talked to him again. Then he said I tormented him and started to attack me i ran out to the bastion and the guards killed him. That made my day :D btw if you unlock his cell and yield to him, he will walk back to his cell and just stand there and demand that you let him out. You can then go inside his cell to the wall after that enter sneak mode( he won't detect you) and asassinate him and get a 4-6x damage bonus and a dead elf at the same time.